Vega
Vega is the daughter of Vexus and the current ruler of Cluster Prime. She is voiced by Thora Birch. Background Vega was the princess and now is the current queen of The Cluster and estranged daughter of the former Queen Vexus. She had befriended fugitive Jenny, after Jenny was able to escape out of Vexus' clutches. She and Jenny are similar as she is also a teenager and has robot friends that look just like Jenny's friends. Originally Vega was unaware of her mother's evilness and believed her when she framed XJ-9 for stealing all of the golden computer chips. However, after discovering that all the computer chips were actually in her palace, she realized that Vexus was behind the whole thing. She and Jenny both fought her and got her to admit the crime, Vexus was later dethroned as queen and Vega took over. She asked Jenny to stay in Cluster Prime, but Jenny claimed that she belonged on Earth. Vega understood, but she wanted Jenny to come visit her sometime; Jenny happily promised to do that when she could. Origin When she's been raised by Vexus, whose been created by her creator, she's been born from the creator's D.N.A and kept her deactivated while she's in the Cradle. Although the creator firsthandly embedded her base attributes with all the memories that he and his wife began to when they first colonized Cluster Prime, she, like Jenny, began started out as a first synthezoid teenager. Appearance She has dark burgundy "hair" with 2 thin black ends sticking upward. Vega's eyes are seen as yellow colored with 2 black dots for pupils, but closer inspection shows they are green. She has a thin "V" shaped chest plate with a yellow circle on it and a thin black waist. Her arms are striped into fours with thin black fingers. Vega's skirt is burgundy and green with burgundy "boots." Her only weapon are plasma swords. Relationships When Jenny came to Cluster Prime, Vega saw her as a friend, even when she figured out that Jenny was XJ-9. Abilities: * Plasma Swords: She can us her swords to slash through anything * Wings: Like her mother, she can fly but she must use her thrusters too. * Intangibility: * Synthetic Body: Vega is a sapient construct, a perfect hybrid between organic and inorganic material. Her entire body is a mix between a synthetic simulacrum of Dr. Brindlius' DNA tissue and titanium, all which are enhanced by the asecpts of Dr. Brindlius' lighter feelings of how his wife lefts himself to see the world and the cosmic power that he endowed with. * Durability Manipulation: Trivia *The right hand side of Vega's hairdo acts as a mobile phone. *Vega acts as a doppleganger to Jenny. **On Cluster Prime, she and her friends share uncanny resemblances to both Jenny and her friends (personality and all), Brad & Tucker Foley, and Sheldon. ***In fact despite resembling more of her mother, Vega's design has a few similarties to Jenny's as well. **Much the same, Vega has a conflicting with relationship with her mother as Jenny does with her own. *Her hair resible to princesses Leia from Star Wars. Gallery Vega.jpg.jpg x_458283ca.jpg cp1.jpg x_cb1b1c7f.jpg vlcsnap-00119.png vlcsnap-00121.png vlcsnap-00124.png vlcsnap-00126.png vlcsnap-00127.png vlcsnap-00128.png vlcsnap-00130.png vlcsnap-001333.png ff9ee06a03fc7566d2f7ab17be5bd2ec.png vlcsnap-00135.png vlcsnap-00148.png vlcsnap-00149.png vlcsnap-00150.png vlcsnap-00151.png vlcsnap-00152.png vlcsnap-00153.png vlcsnap-00154.png vlcsnap-00157.png vlcsnap-00158.png vlcsnap-00159.png vlcsnap-00160.png vlcsnap-00186-1.png vlcsnap-00188.png vlcsnap-00189.png x_a0440c43.jpg x_1b1e6e1d.jpg vlcsnap-00287.png vlcsnap-00297.png vlcsnap-00298.png x_93ea9c6e.jpg vlcsnap-00301.png vlcsnap-00302.png vlcsnap-00303.png vlcsnap-00304.png vlcsnap-00305.png vlcsnap-00306.png x_cf1c6c56.jpg vlcsnap-00307.png vlcsnap-00325.png vlcsnap-00326.png x_ea129a2d.jpg vlcsnap-00328.png vlcsnap-00329.png vlcsnap-00337.png vlcsnap-00339.png vlcsnap-00340.png x_bcc638d5.jpg vlcsnap-00342.png vlcsnap-00343.png vlcsnap-00344.png vlcsnap-00346.png vlcsnap-00347.png vlcsnap-00348.png vlcsnap-00349.png vlcsnap-00354.png vlcsnap-00355.png vlcsnap-00356.png vlcsnap-00357.png vlcsnap-00361.png vlcsnap-00362.png vlcsnap-00363.png vlcsnap-00364.png vlcsnap-00365.png vlcsnap-00367.png vlcsnap-00368.png vlcsnap-00369.png vlcsnap-00370.png vlcsnap-00371.png vlcsnap-00373.png vlcsnap-00374.png vlcsnap-00382.png vlcsnap-00384.png vlcsnap-00385.png vlcsnap-00386.png vlcsnap-00388.png vlcsnap-00389.png vlcsnap-00390.png vlcsnap-00391.png vlcsnap-00397.png vlcsnap-00408.png vlcsnap-00410.png vlcsnap-00429.png vlcsnap-00431.png vlcsnap-00434.png x_52d8b35d.jpg Vlcsnap-00438.png Vlcsnap-00439.png Vlcsnap-00440.png Vlcsnap-00452.png Vlcsnap-00455.png Vlcsnap-00459.png x_15254601.jpg Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Daughters Category:The Cluster